


Silence

by lostillusion



Series: Kou!Mor AU [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Character Study, F/F, Gen, I GUESS. Gyoku and Mor are gonna interact a lot, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not on Mor though, Slow Build, who says I can't have a ship while fully analyzing a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Characters cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." -Helen Keller</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Story About Morgiana I

**Author's Note:**

> i am in too deep

I am MÔR-jē-AA-nuh.

… Or, I think that is how it is spelled. Though I can not be so sure. I am not very literate, but do bear with me.

Anyway, I am MÔR-jē-AA-nuh and I am something that is called a “slave”. A slave is a person that is not a person; they are tools. I have seen many other slaves. They come in types.

Some of these types are: of human touch, fighting, brawling, servitude, building, construction, guarding, assassination, and many other unpleasant occupations. I am a slave for brawling, guarding, and servitude. My owner is Jamil. He is scary.

Jamil owns many others; much of them are women. They are young and pretty. Like those jewels in the market. Jamil touches them very… intimate, but the others… They do not like it.

But we can’t defy him. Because we are slaves, and he is our lord. So Jamil can do what he wishes, we must bear our teeth and grind them until dust. Because without his cloak hiding us from others, where do we leave to?

Goltas sometimes whispers to me about the world. How big and vast it is and that in some places, there are no slaves. In fact, some places, there are no cities at all! Just nomads (people who have no home, Goltas said. He was once one too.) traveling from place to place. It sounds amazing, but I will never get to see it.

Some of the other girls, too. They tell me stories about when they were not treated like cattle and they were people. They tell me stories of noble kings and masters who do them good. Many of them grow sad when they talk about Jamil though.

Jamil is cruel. Yet, he never kills. He hits and hits and hits and hits and hits until our thoughts are no more. He makes it known that he owns us, and so we can’t defy him.

I can hear him walking. He is coming towards the oldest slave’s room. He smells gross; grape and tavern smells are coming from him. The girl besides me is hugging me tightly.

I am going to sleep.


	2. A Story About Morgiana II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor continues to linger by Jamli. She is faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I use fragment sentences on purpose. Just so you know.

Jamil’s visit had left the eldest in trauma. She won’t eat, drink, or sleep. If she eats, she will remove it through her mouth later. If she drinks, she will gurgle and refuse to drink. If she sleeps, she is chased down by nightmares of that night. She is broken.Because she is broken, Jamil no longer needs her. 

I had overheard him speaking to Goltas about a transfer. I cannot say I am not relieved, but I can’t say I am pleased either. If she leaves, she won’t have to be harassed by Jamil no longer. If she leaves, however, that means another will take her place. There are more disadvantages than not. It is a bad thing to wonder.

Last night, Goltas and I were sent to to get taxes from various merchants. I do not understand the concept of it, but Goltas will surely explain it to me later. Goltas is most knowledgeable in areas where I am not.

Today, however, I was sent to purchase items for Jamil. He wants a lot of lemons, although, I cannot fathom why. Although, I do have a guess.

When I returned from my duties, he was beating down the girl who usually tightens around me when Jamil does his nightly visits. It was hard not to be horrified, for the girl was a fresh one. However, his sickly gaze made my stomach do flips and turns. It was a stare that told me to leave as soon as I could.

To me distaste and humility, I did. I had set the basket down and left Jamil with her for an unknown amount of time. It is night time now, and the girl has yet to come back. 

I am shameful of my actions. I want to go and get her away from him as soon as possible. I don’t want her to suffer.

But how? How can I save someone else if I cannot save myself? I need to ask Goltas. Perhaps he will think of a solution. If not, I will pry the girl from Jamil’s hands and have her run. Run as far as her legs can take her. And I will take the beatings of my arms and legs and mind so she can.

I don’t want to feel this shame again. I won’t. I’m going to go to Goltas now; see what he can do. If not, I am ready.


	3. A Story About Morgiana III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgiana's views on morality and sense of humanity are slightly low standards and the infamous Stockholm Syndrome appears.

Goltas had an idea. He did not seem too keen on it though. He has told me if I want to set a slave free, I must purchase her myself. I thought about it and it seems like a deplorable idea, if not a bit diplomatic. (Goltas said these words himself, but I do not know what they mean. They do sound like those of higher status would say.)

So, I have begun to secretly go out to earn money to buy Archisha (the girl. She taught me how to spell her name). Although, it is not much, I hope that I will be able to buy her to set her free.

So far I have gotten to tourism, helping merchants, working through some shady districts, and sometimes manning some stands. It is nice, doing somethings for someone else other than orders from Jamil. I can only hope that these jobs will pay enough for Archisha’s freedom.

* * *

Jamil found out of my night jobs and he is not pleased. He screamed and kicked and punched and I think he took out a knife. However, Goltas stopped him before the knife was anywhere near my skin.

Jamil’s rage was taken out on Goltas and I am far more humiliated than the last time. When Jamil was distracted, however, I managed to release the girl and she has run off. Hopefully somewhere safe.

I can hear Jamil. There is something scraping along the dirt floor and I am scared. I do not regret my choices, but… I cannot help but be scared. It is really too much to defy Jamil?

I am scared. I am scared I am scared I am I am scared scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scared I am scaredI am scaredI am scaredIamscaredIamscaredIamscaredIamscaredIamscaredIamscaredIamscared—

* * *

He didn’t come for me. He was going for Goltas. It is my fault. I am sorry. I have told Jamil I was sorry. I told him I was disillusioned and I regret everything I have done.

He says he forgives me. He gave me a pat on my head and told me I had the day off. I told him it was fine, and took more jobs from him. Jamil is nice. Jamil is kind. He wouldn’t kill. He wouldn’t right? The reasons why he does this is because he has no one else in the world. He just wants company.

Goltas warns me not to sympathize too much with Jamil. However, I do not see the problem. He is scary, but he would not kill. Because if he could kill, he would have done it now.

* * *

 

There is a new merchant in the market place. His name is Budel and he is very fat. He is greedy and sweats like a pig. It is not a very pleasant smell.

He had appeared to Jamil about negotiations, Although, in the middle, he had started complaining about his lost of wine to him. A grave mistake, as Jamil realized that he had nothing and promptly through him out of the tent he had resided in.

Good riddance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait 'til I get to write someone else interacting with Mor because GOD IS JAMIL A DICK.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated news

Gosh, I haven't updated this in like???? A year??? Three-quarters, it seems. I'm sorry to say, but I'm not going to be updating  _Silence_ , like, ever. There's more detail on why in the "series summary", but I wanted you guys to know that I'm revising this and  _Knight to My Princess_ and sort of... meshing it up together. I'm working on it right now, and I hope to deliver it to ao3 soon! Please keep a look out for when it does! 

Thank you all for you patience, and I'm sorry to do this.


End file.
